Naruto: Sakura's kidnapping and rescuse
by LittlexWing
Summary: Sakura was kidnapped, and the only person that can save her is Sasuke, but during saving her, he realizes his true feelings for her and never wants to be appart from her again, but does Sakura want to be with him? we'll see.. Read and review please


Ash: I do not own Naruto, or the charcters, please read and review enjoy!

--

Naruto: Sakura's kidnapping and rescuse

Sakura stared at the ground while walking behind the one that kidnapped her, oh did she say walk, she ment literally dragging her, and the reason for that is because her wrists were tied together, silently inside she was plotting a way to kill her kidnapper but decided against it, she spoke up in a sort of scared sounding voice "Itachi... why did you kidnap me?"

Itachi kept his blood red eyes to the front, he wasn't the type to talk.. much, he pulled the rope making her trip and hit into his back, before she could fall to the ground he caught her with one arm, saying "You will find out all in good time, little cherry blossom."

Sakura blinked her greeny blue eyes a few times, her hair was long down her back, her dress had blood visible on it, she gasped as her headband was roughly ripped off by Itachi, earning her a swift, painful slap accross her right cheek, crystal coloured tears started to swell up in her greeny blue eyes.

Itachi smirked and placed a line through the headbands symbol, he then placed it in his coat muttering "Lets keep moving..." he pulled the rope again when he started to walk making her walk behind him.

Sakura kept quiet, her cheek was still stinging, she felt a trickle of blood slide down from her cheek, she whispered low enough for Itachi not to hear "Sasuke... i beg you to find me soon.."

--

With Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi:

Sasuke was sitting on the floor with the note sakura was supposed to have written, he read it again..

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I've left because i can't stand being around you, Itachi got me a job with the __Akatsuki, don't even both coming to take me back cause next time we see each other we will fight to the death._

_- Haruno Sakura_

Kakashi was trying to calm naruto down by saying "Naruto, calm down, we can't do anything if Sakura wants to join the Akatsuki." secretly he thought "_This isn't like Sakura..."_

Sasuke narrowed his stormy greyish eyes, he stood up fast saying "This isn't Sakura's hand writting, hers is much neater then this, it's Itachi's!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then to Kakashi asking "Are you sure?? it says it's signed by sakura.." he sat down after taking the note off of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at kakashi, he said "I'm going ahead to kill my brother, this is Uchiha clan business only, do not interfere." he then grabbed a back pack and ran out faster then ever before, as he ran forward he thought "_Sakura.. please be ok, i'm coming to get you soon."_

--

With sakura and Itachi:

Sakura was reliefed that itachi was letting her rest, she felt the band aid on her cheek where the blood used to be, she thought "_Itachi... i wish i knew why you kidnapped me."_ she rubbed her wrists where the rope used to be, Itachi was sitting beside her, his eyes closed, she looked at the stars in the sky she got up only to have her wrist grabbed, she squeaked.

Itachi felt Sakura get up so he grabbed her wrist fast, he wasn't asleep, he was just closing his eyes so it looked like it, he said "Where do you think your going Sakura? i do not remember agreeing to you leaving."

Sakura tried to pull her wrist free, she said "I wanted to get a drink from the stream, and plus i wanted to wash myself." her clothes had blood on them from her wounds which hadn't healed fully yet.

Itachi let her wrist go, he sighed before getting up, he muttered under his breath "Damn women..." he then started to follow her to the stream.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips saying "And what do you think your doing? you are not going to watch me bathe." her greeny blue eyes held a blue and green looking fire in them

Itachi didn't even spare her a second glance before pulling his coat off saying "Why would i want to watch you bathe? thats stupid, and when i thought you actually had a brain." secretly he enjoyed arguing with her

Sakura turned her back to him muttering "Damn men..." she then pulled her dress off revealing several bleeding wounds, she then looked at the water's glittering surface

Itachi looked over at her and saw her take her dress off, he noticed some of her wounds weren't healed yet and were still bleeding, he smirked and walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around sakura's small frame, and then licked at a wound on her shoulder which had blood seeping out.

Sakura shivered, she whimpered in pain and then muttered "Don't touch me, Itachi..." but her protests were ignored, she tried to pull free but was thrown into a tree, she cried out in pain, she muttered "Sasuke.. will come for me..."

Itachi just laughed and started to advance towards her, he said "My little brother will not come in time to save you, just give in and i might not hurt you... as much."

Sakura pulled herself up, using the tree for support, her breathing became laboured, she looked up fast saying in a confidence "I will never give into you! Sasuke will come for me.. i know he will!"

Itachi stopped and pinned her against the tree, purring in her ear "Sasuke won't come for you sakura... why not just give into me now, and i might just let you live." he then started to twirl a piece of her long pink hair around his index finger.

Sakura went to bite his finger but her face was pushed down into the ground, she yelled "Get off me Itachi!!" she felt him dragging his finger nails down her back which made her shiver, she said in a weak protest "Stop it.. Itachi.."

Itachi wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, he was suprised that his little brother sasuke had such nice taste in women, he then kissed the back of her neck muttering "He won't come to save you in time.. by the time he gets here you'll be mine."

Sakura began to believe Itachi, she started to think Sasuke would never come for her, she thought while tears were falling from her greeny blue coloured eyes "_Itachi's right... Sasuke wouldn't care if i was dead right now, whats the point of fighting against Itachi."_

Itachi's hands wandering around Sakura's body, he purred against Sakura's back "Good girl... he won't save you, he dosen't even care if you die or not.." a voice from behind then said "Oh.. and what am i? a milk man?" Itachi turned and saw a sight he couldn't believe.

Sakura turned her head slightly to see him, she whispered and smiled slightly "Sasuke... i knew you would come..." there behind Itachi was Sasuke, and all his glory as a ninja.

Sasuke saw the state of Sakura and it only fueled his hatered of Itachi, he said "Let Sakura go... Now!" he had many hidden weapons on him, he was too angry to see clearly anymore, the black mark on his neck spread through his body, his eyes were now red with the same black marks.

Itachi smirked, he licked sakura's wound on her shoulder only to have made it start bleeding again, he said "So Sasuke.. you have changed from the snivelling, crying child that i spared from the uchiha clan?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, in an instant he dissappeared, or so it looked like, he had a hidden kunai at Itachi's throat, he said "I am a lot different then you... I'm a lot different then the rest of the Uchiha clan!"

Itachi smirked and said "You think you have stopped me? not likely Sasuke." he was able to get away from Sasuke without a scratch, he used a clone jutsu, all the clones said at the same time "You won't be able to fight all of us!" their laughing could be heard.

Sasuke threw a lot of Kunai's and weapons into the air, he did a few hand motions and made them float, his eyes closed, he began to attack Itachi, he said "Dance of the Demon Blades Jutsu!"

Itachi started to have trouble dodging the weapons, he got a few cuts, one on his cheek, one on his left leg and right arm, his clothes were cut as well but not bad enough for them to fall off, he wiped some of the blood from his cheek, he smirked saying "Your are a worthy opponet, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura had just pulled her dress back on, she looked at Sasuke, she then had a flash back.

-- FlashBack... --

_Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke, she was staring into the depths of the fire, she sighed and closed her eyes, naruto was actually too sick to join them._

_Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, she saw her eyes closed, he said "Haruno Sakura.." was he in love with her? no, he thought "No.. thats not possible for me to feel something for her... or is it?" he began to wonder_

_Sakura's eyes snapped open, she turned to look at Sasuke, she answered "Yes Uchiha Sasuke? what is it?" she was wearing her normal red dress, but her hair was tied up in a pony tail._

_Sasuke's stormy grey coloured eyes met with Sakura's greeny blue ones, he couldn't look away, he just stared into the depths of her eyes, once he got back to his senses he looked away saying "I like your hair down."_

_Sakura nodded and took her hair out of it's pony tail she said "I'll wear it down... just for you Uchiha Sasuke." she looked at sasuke and swear she saw him blush, but it was a warm night._

-- End Flashback... --

Sakura began to wonder if Sasuke liked her, she watched Sasuke and Itachi fight, she couldn't do anything but wait, wait until the match was over, then ask Sasuke why he even bothered to come save her.

Sasuke was just about to end the match when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, he turned around and hit who ever it was off, when he saw who it was he went wide eyed, he whispered "Sakura..."

Sakura got up slowly, she looked up at sasuke, she whispered "Sasuke... I'm sorry..." her eyes closed and she then collapsed to the ground unconcious.

Itachi smirked saying in a sarcastic tone of voice "So.. this is how you treat women? i think they'd feel safer dead." his blood red eyes watching sasuke's every move like a hawk does it's prey.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to their normal stormy grey, he picked sakura up and held her tightly in his arms muttering "Sakura.. i'm sorry.. i never ment for you to get hurt." he looked up at Itachi and said "Shut your mouth Itachi.. it's your fault she's like this, I'll kill you when sakura's better." he ran off as fast as his legs would allow him, he stopped and rested beside the same river but more down stream near the leaf village, he gentally layed sakura down and rested her head in his lap, he remembered something, all those years ago when he was a little kid.

-- FlashBack... --

_Sasuke was 9 years old, he was wearing his normal clothes while walking through the forest on the outskirts of the leaf village, he noticed a pink haired girl with a flower in her hand, she was wearing a a pink dress with a pink bow around her waist, her hair was braided and down to her waist, he watched from the trees for a little while wondering who she was._

_The girl with the long pink braided hair kneeled down to the flowers and softly touched their petals, she turned around fast to see Itachi not that far away, she smiled and called out "Itachi-san! i'm over here!" she got up and dusted her skirt off._

_Itachi walked towards her smiling, he pulled out a pink and white cherry blossom saying "Sakura.. my little cherry blossom, how have you been?" he stopped in front of her and placed the small cherry blossoms in her hand and gentally kissed her forehead._

_Sakura blushed and smelled the flowers saying "Mmm these smell nice Itachi-san.. thank you, and i've been good, Tsunade-sama is nice, just like you said, she took me in after reading your note." _

_Sasuke couldn't help but stare at sakura's greeny blue eyes with his dark grey ones, he muttered to himself "Brothers not training like he said he was... he lied." he felt angry that his own brother lied to him, but when he saw sakura's smile he forgot about how angry he was._

_Itachi picked sakura up and hugged her tightly muttering lowly "Sakura.. please don't think badly of me when you hear what i've done in a few days time, and always know you will be loved by lady Tsunade and by.. most of all, me." he gentally placed her down and kissed her forehead, he turned his back and started to walk away, the wind gentally moving his hair._

_Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying out to him "Itachi-san!!" she ran up and hugged him from behind, she cried into his back "Please don't go..." she hugged him tighter, of course she knew he had important things to do but she just didn't want to let him go._

_Itachi placed a hand on top of sakura's smiling slightly, he said while turning around to face her "Sakura.. don't worry, you will see me again, i promise and when we do, will you still love me like you do now?" _

_Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted nothing more but for the cute pink haired cherry blossom to know him and to maybe love him more, he muttered "As soon as he leaves... i'll go up to her..."_

_Sakura nodded saying "I don't care what you do Itachi-san.. i'll always love you, your always helping me, please let me help you!" her greeny blue eyes were pleading with his blood red ones, her eyes tearing up, pleading with his._

_Itachi couldn't help but kneel down to her hight and hug her tightly, whispering in her ear "You will help me.. just not now, please do not forget, i'm doing what i am doing to do for the good of the leaf village and for you." he let her go slowly and started to run off._

_Sakura tried running after him but fell, she cried out "Itachi-san! Itachi-san! please don't leave me.." she couldn't stop her tears from falling down her cheeks, she looked at the flowers and hugged them to her chest, as she watched him run away and out of her life for now._

_Sasuke ran over and kneeled in front of the crying girl, he placed a hand on her shoulder asking "Are you ok, miss?" his stormy grey eyes shining in the light afternoon sunlight, and his black hair was gentally blown by the wind._

_Sakura looked up, her face stained with tears, she shook her head saying "No... Itachi-san left.. what if he never comes back.. i like him, i really like him he's nice and protects me." _

_Sasuke pulled the girl into a hug and let her cry into his chest, he muttered "My brother isn't worth crying over cherry blossom.. my names Uchiha Sasuke, and cherry blossom fits you well." he smiled down to the crying girl._

_Sakura sniffled and looked up saying shyly and lowly "My names Haruno Sakura... Sasuke-teme you won't leave like Itachi-san will you?" she saw him shake his head she smiled saying "Then lets have some fun... tag your it!" she got up and ran, laughing._

_Sasuke blinked a few time and heard her laughter he sighed in happiness, it was like soft music to his ears, he got up and ran after her laughing, he called out "Sakura!" he was smiling and chasing after a girl in tag, he was happy now._

-- End Flashback... --

Sasuke noticed sakura start to move, he softly stroked her hair saying "Sakura.. i'm sorry for putting you through this, i hope you know i've figured out my feelings for you now... i hope to tell you as soon as you wake up."

Sakura's greeny blue eyes opened she looked up at sasuke and smiled muttering "I knew.. you would.. come for me.. why?" tears were swelling up in her greeny blue eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she knew he would think her as weak

Sasuke smiled at her, he said "I would never leave you Sakura... i promised to protect you and i will, because i love you Sakura haruno.. please be mine.." his hand was on her cheek, before she could answer he kissed her lips softly yet passionately

Sakura gasped in suprise, but smiled against his lips before kissing back, she pulled away saying "Sasuke Uchiha.. i have waited so long to hear you say and ask that.. i love you too Sasuke.." she hugged him tightly muttering "Ever since i met you in the flower feilds.."

Sasuke smiled and held her tightly saying "I'm so sorry i wasn't able to save you in time.. i'll kill Itachi for what he did to you, or for even thinking of you, Sakura.. my cherry blossom... please don't leave me."

Sakura smiled and rested her head against him, she smiled asking "Where do we go from here Sasuke.. do we re-build the Uchiha clan or do we make our own clan, and just so you know i will help you in killing itachi.. because i love you."

Sasuke rested his chin on her pink hair, his eyes closed as he breathed in her scent, muttering "Re-build the Uchiha clan.. with you by my side as my faithful wife, Sakura, my love, let us go and stay at my old home.. or our new home, once we pass the jounin exams we will start to re-build the clan by having our first child."

Sakura nodded and got up, with Sasuke holding her tightly, after he released her from the hug, they then walked off towards the old Uchiha clan, in hopes to rebuild it to it's once former glory, both hand in hand, but what will happen in the near future? only fate and destiny can decide.

_To be Continued..._

--

Ash: Ok it's a 2 story thing... meaning it'll be in a different story, ' those of you holding weapons and all that and are annoyed at me for doing this.. you'll just have to review and find out what happens next, see ya next time!


End file.
